Pain
by LoyaltyFalters
Summary: Percy Jackson has a new word, a new phrase, and it's all Tartarus's fault. Living in never-ending pain is not how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. And when Percy Jackson intends to do something, he does it. No matter what pain he has to go through to get there. Rated T for torture, rape and over-all angst. Just for safety, not graphic. Criticism is welcome!
1. Prologue

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Pain, pain, pain._ That was becoming Percy Jackson's new word.

Raw, undesirable pain that leaves you wanting to lie down and just _die_. Death was, unlike pain, desirable at this moment of weakness, of pure rattling terror. There was no running away, no backing down.

Death sounded unreasonably great, which was something Percy Jackson had never felt before. He had felt terror, of course. And pain, while not in this amount, was no stranger to him. But this…torture had even him reeling and begging for something he had never wanted before. To die.

This pain (Or agony if you wanted to be fancy.) had left him in shackles, physically and mentally, unable to even imagine light anymore. If he could, he would already be screaming, pleading for mercy of a quick death. Hence the _could_. Percy didn't even have the strength to open his mouth anymore.

Flashes of images swirled around in his head. Being strapped to a table as a wicked face bent over your body, syringe after syringe being injected into your skin, always awake, always breathing. Never escaping, silent promises of never-ending agony. Whips, knives, nails, glass, swords, poisons and mocking death threats. Torture, rape and promises of never seeing your friends again. It was all there, and he doubted he'd ever be able to forget it.

But it was worth it. Despite everything, it was definitely worth it.

It could've been Annabeth that had to go through this. They had given him a choice. Him or the girl. Obviously, he'd picked himself. The idea of his most precious person getting hurt tore his already broken heart to pieces. What else was he supposed to do? There was no way out, not running away this time. No way of fighting his way out. Only death or betrayal.

And like the loyal fool he was, he chose death. Even now, being tortured and experimented on like a guinea-pig, he couldn't bring it out in himself to regret his choice. He was fully ready for the consequences. But he wouldn't give up. Not ever.

In Tartarus, eyes of the sea flashed open for the first time in two months.

After all, he was Percy Jackson for a reason.

* * *

A/N: Alright, to start, I have _never_ done this before. As in, I've never posted a fanficton (a real one) in my entire life. _Ever. _So, basically, all I'm asking of you, is to review. Don't worry, I'm not asking you to hold up the sky! Criticism is fine, no, it's great and greatly appreciated. I strive to get better at writing.

Thanks and I hope you enjoyed,

Loyalty


	2. Chapter 1

Alright, hi! This was supposed to start-off as a one-shot, just so you know, but I think I'll continue it at least to him escaping and maybe a little bit about what these "experiments" are. I tend to do some Father/Son and Percabeth fluff later though! I'm so excited! Though the sadist-author side of me is screaming that I should kill off either Percy or Annabeth... I'm not going to though!

Anyway, I do not, nor will I ever, own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

* * *

Percy shifted uncomfortably, chains biting at his raw skin. _Dammit!_ Letting out a soft groan, the pained seventeen year old glanced around the open space, green eyes flashing in the light. Okay, he was chained against a slab of obsidian (_'Cause that's so normal_, he thought sarcastically.) in only a ragged shirt and shredded pants. Celestial bronze walls surrounded him like a box and for a brief second his fear of suffocation reared its ugly head. Shivering despite the searing air, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

How long had he been here? Weeks, months, years? He couldn't tell anymore. The little depressed Percy Jackson icon in his head asked him why it mattered anyway. He didn't bother answering.

Pushing the question out of his mind's view, he decided to ponder another one.

"Annabeth…" The name left cracked lips desperately, as if he was making sure he remembered her at all. Curly blond hair—princess curls, startling grey eyes that studied you as if you were a piece of architecture and a California sun-kissed tan, not unlike his own. He even remembered the smile she gave him when he did something stupid. Yes, despite everything, he definitely remembered Annabeth and her golden smile. But that's not what he was worried about. Questions swirled around in his head, urgently looking for answers.

Was she okay? Where was she? Was she in Tartarus, or did they let her go as he had hoped? He doubted that it was the latter. The most persistent question left him broken: _Did she even miss him?_

Shaking away the selfish thought, he prayed to the few gods that didn't_ completely_ hate him. He didn't care what happened to him; he just wanted his girlfriend safe. He could find some way to deal with his wretched captives later. If he lived to see tomorrow, that is.

Cradling his pounding head in his hands, he prayed to one god in particular.

_Dad_, he started off, suddenly feeling the awkwardness he usually felt when trying to speak to his father in any form. _Where are you?_ His tone was laden with misery.

His eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming towards him. He rushed on anyway. Only managing to let out a weak '_Help'_, he felt a hand yank at his hair, forcing him to meet two golden eyes. Kronos grinned nastily, "Didn't think I was done yet, did you, boy?" His voice was powerful, sounding like nails against a chalkboard, or knives against metal. A wild mane of black hair fell into his wicked eyes. Those eyes, eyes of time, stuck against the pitch black background surrounding them. Percy kept his mouth shut, eyes looking hollowly up at Kronos. He wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing his pain.

Kronos clenched his teeth. "Well, boy? Finally give up?" Percy stayed silent, wishing he could gauge out those golden orbs with Riptide. It was too bad that Kronos had his lethal ballpoint pen. If he had Riptide… Percy bit back a smirk.

Kronos, impatient and slightly angry, pulled up Percy by his own mess of jet black hair. His malicious grin explaining that whatever it was, it would cause a lot of pain. Un-hooking his chains from the rock, he forced the teen to walk in front of him. He could feel Kronos' warning stare on the back of his head: _Try to fight and I'll torture you where you stand._ He had a feeling he knew which torture it would be. His broken body protested violently as he moved. Slashes, burns, and whip-marks all seared with pain. Biting back a scream, he allowed himself to be led over to his personal hell.

A tank was the first thing he noticed. It looked like it could only fit a person around his size, though tightly fit, and was filled with… A lump formed in his throat, making it almost impossible to breathe.

Blood.

Fresh, crimson liquid filled the tank. Percy, quite clearly, realized what was going to happen. "No," he whispered in horror. Kronos let out a laugh.

"Oh yes. It was Gaea's idea actually, bless her. Mentioned a certain fear of yours." Percy's whole body stiffened and a small whimper left his lips. "I couldn't resist."

"You sick bastard," he snarled under his breath, eyes glowing iridescent green for a few heartbeats. Percy's form flickered like water, becoming clear before hardening to his original state. Kronos offered a smile, if it could be counted as a smile, as he literally pushed Percy through the tank. He melted through the glass, just like when he was pushed into Hades' prison.

Percy shut his eyes and mouth, panic crawling up his throat. He couldn't breathe in blood, this wasn't water. He would drown. After several minutes of pure terror, blood filled his lungs as he finally let out a desperate scream. _Dad! Help!_

A hand melted through the glass, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, and he knew no more.

* * *

Percy woke up coughing, hands clawing at his throat. Dried blood covered him head-to-toe, tangling his hair and dying his skin sickly red. With a wince, he attempted to sit up. Agony embraced his body like an old friend.

He wished they had never met.

Leaning up on his elbows after many failed attempts of sitting, he did his routine check of glancing around his prison. The obsidian was still there, though now stained with blood, along with celestial bronze walls and blackness that swallowed him whole. Being in darkness twenty-four-seven was starting to get to him. As if he already didn't have enough voices inside his head.

_Son?_ Percy froze. His breath caught in his throat. This was a trick, this wasn't real. Kronos was just giving him false hope that he could crush later. _Son_, the strong voice prodded.

There was a timid, '_Yes?' _No way, impossible. This was his imagination, no way was this real.

_Where are you?_ Poseidon's voice was laden with concern. The sarcastic part of his brain answered before he could.

_Where do you think? It certainly isn't a field of sunflowers, if that's what you're asking._

_Son…_ Poseidon begged. Percy flinched at the tone.

_Tartarus_, was his muted reply. There was a moment of silence. Percy continued on before Poseidon could say anything. _Where the hell have you been?_

_Perseus_, Poseidon started. _I'm sorry—!_

Any restraint Percy had shattered. Anger, pain, misery and terror all flooded his senses, and he hoped Poseidon felt it too. _Sorry?! 'I'm sorry' is something you use when you eat the last cookie or break someone's flat-screen; you don't use sorry when you leave your son all alone in Tartarus!_ Percy clenched his teeth. _Dammit, Poseidon! What happened to the guy who was just as passionate when it came to his precious people!? Or am I not considered one anymore…?_ The last thought was quieter than the rest.

Poseidon felt pain stab at his heart. _Percy…_

_Forget it._ His injuries seemed so much worse all of a sudden and it felt like he was holding the sky again. _Just…Just make sure Annabeth's alright, okay? For my sake… Please._

_What about you, my boy?_

Percy smiled bitterly. _I'll manage._

_I find that rather hard to believe._

* * *

Tell me what you think! Anything I should majorly fix?

~Loyalty


	3. Chapter 2

BoBelieberVn: Done! You're welcome. Want more? Just ask. I aim to please.

Nerdynerdnerd: You're welcome! :D

Guest/Anon: Oh stop it! You flatter me! I'm just an average writer doing her average job of torturing poor characters~

Shelby: Danke! I hope I get better at writing as I go too!

BeautifulNoMatterWhat: Your plead has been answered.

I do NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. I am female, not male.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't feel. She couldn't move. She didn't even know if she was breathing. All she could do was think. Think about her plight, about her problems, about her boyfriend.

She didn't know where he was. Hell, she didn't even know where she, herself, was! All she knew was that wherever he was, he was in pain. The sequence of events that had caused all this played in her head like some twisted horror movie.

"Choose, Jackson," she remembered Kronos' voice, chilling her to the very bone and freezing her core. Monsters were herding them in on all sides, and they were too exhausted to move more than a few inches. Percy was still limping from their fall, and her wrist was twisted at an odd angle. She still remembered the cut he had across his cheek, directly under his eye, all but resting on his cheekbone.

"You or the girl?" She remembered fear. The fear of not only losing herself, but losing Percy in the hell hole known as Tartarus. The options the Time Lord had given were cruel, and she knew the answer her loyal, selfless boyfriend would give.

She also remembered the forlorn expression that had been on her Seaweed Brain's face, which had quickly been replaced with pure determination. The same look of determination he got when he had to make a choice that would cause him pain either way. When he knew which one he had to choose.

"Me," his voice had been hollow, resolved. His fate had been sentenced. He knew what would happen, knew something that even Annabeth didn't. And it hurt. It hurt to see him dragged away by that monster of a titan. It hurt to see the malicious grin that had formed on said monster's face. She remembered the total hopelessness she had felt as she was dragged away from the love of her life.

The idea of losing Percy had never hurt so much.

All of a sudden, she felt someone pull her out of the dark abyss she had been stuck in for two months.

* * *

Percy woke up with straps digging into his naked body. He couldn't see anything, he realized with some horror. He could barely move too, not being able to even _lift_ his head. He could hear, however, but he wasn't sure that was a good thing. Screams filled the air, drowning out everything else. It felt like someone was screaming right into his ears, busting his eardrums and making it impossible to even grasp any sense of mind. He could feel too, his wounds all screaming in protest from the tight straps.

He wondered why he even needed them, considering he couldn't move much in the first place.

Finally, after screams being his only sense of company, he heard a voice.

He liked the screams better.

A hand caressed his body. "Well, boy," Kronos' voice was filled with twisted satisfaction. "You've been naughty, haven't you?" Percy would have blinked if he could even open his eyes. _What?_

"It seems you're little girlfriend has escaped." Kronos' voice was casual, but Percy could sense anger in it. Percy however, could never have been more relieved. Annabeth was fine; she was safe. His father had done what he had asked. He didn't know how he did it, but he did. He would have to send him a gift basket later… If he lived to get out of here, that is. His mouth twitched into a slight smile, one of the few things he could do. Kronos seemed to notice.

"Don't get so cheery, Jackson. Just because she escaped doesn't mean you will. Gaea requested you broken, and that's what I shall do." He felt something sharp pressed against his chest, right over his now frantically beating heart. The fact that he couldn't see made his heart beat all the faster; he had no clue what Kronos was doing. Percy felt the object dig in deeper and he suddenly had a guess to what it was.

A syringe.

Percy attempted to struggle, but the straps stopped the little movement his body could make. With a slight gasp of pain from the seventeen year old, the syringe was pushed fully into his chest. His body offered a feeble cringe. Liquid surged into his chest, directly to his heart, icy and slightly painful. For a second, nothing happened. A minute passed, still nothing.

Then he felt it.

It was agonizing, like billions of tiny daggers stabbing you all at once. So cold it burned, making him feel like someone was peeling off his skin and sowing it back on again, just to repeat the process. White hot, yet below-zero degrees all at the same time. It was all-consuming, he couldn't even think anymore.

Suddenly, he could move again. But that didn't make a difference. It only made it worse.

There was only pain and he was screaming louder than he had ever before. The Styx was suddenly just a walk in the park against this. Swords attacked his brain, each stab of physical pain affecting him twice-over emotionally. His body convulsed against the straps. He felt like his heart was about to burst. Laughter was dimly heard in the background of it all, but he paid it no mind. It was only him and the torture he was being put through. He couldn't breathe anymore. Every single torture flashed behind his eyelids. Every whip mark and stab wound remembered, every memory of rape brought forth from where they were hidden. Tears ran down his cheeks and his body shook even more. It lasted for hours on end.

_You're not worth it. Unworthy! No one cares. You're unclean. Dirty! A wrongdoing I must correct. Just die!_

Gods, he wanted to die.

Finally his vision cleared, and the last thing he saw before embracing the sweet, loving darkness was a wicked face staring down at him, mocking him and telling him exactly what had just happened.

Percy Jackson had finally been broken.

The seas roared and raged and tremors shook the earth. The God of the Seas had seemed to come to that realization himself.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrifying?

~Loyalty


	4. Chapter 3

Guest/Anon: A ray of sunshine? Really? Oh stop! You flatter me! :') Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think, eh?

Guest/Anon: Dear, precious anon~ No, dearest Percy is still alive! Whether that's a good thing or not for Percy however...

Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi: That's the best thing someone could ever say to me. Intense is a beautiful word, don't you think?

BoBelieberVn: Well, I don't think I'm quite prepared to write a full-on, hardcore M rated fanfiction yet. But none the less, I get what you mean. I have a love for those types of stories too.

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Thanks for reviewing, I wouldn't have been able to make this more than a one-shot without you guys.

* * *

Percy felt hollow the next day, and suddenly everything seemed like a potential weapon. _I could strangle myself with that_, he'd think. Or,_ I could slit my throat using that_, he'd realize. And sometimes, he couldn't even find it in himself to think at all. Everything that used to be black or white, good or bad, was now grey, one solid color with no meaning or potential value. Nothing held significance.

He couldn't find it in himself to care.

Every part of him ached, from his bones to his heart, which now felt completely shattered. His heart wasn't broken, anything broken could be fixed. Shattered was destroyed, and while there were pieces, there was no way they could ever fit back together.

Percy couldn't even shed a tear for his loss however, because he just didn't have the ability to do it anymore. The ability to cry was a human trait, and Percy was too low of a being to be considered human.

Did he even deserve to have the bliss of dying anymore? He didn't think so.

Dying… sounded too good to be true. Dying meant no pain, no suffering, just paradise. Percy didn't have the right to that freedom. Didn't have the right to that bliss. He was too worthless, unworthy. He wasn't even a virgin—at seventeen—not even having the excuse of being married. He was impure, a waste of space. And it hurt. His chest ached, right where his heart used to be, painful and reminding. It was excruciating. Memories resurfaced.

_Percy struggled, kicked, screamed and bit, but nothing seemed to work. He was too weak, too useless, to put up much of an effort. Clothes were ripped off; dignity was thrown to the wolves. He was helpless. Lying on his stomach, pressed against his prison's floor, he couldn't imagine worse emotional pain. Kronos, equally naked, was on top of him, crushing his fragile body against the floor with enough godly strength that he wouldn't be surprised if a few of his ribs cracked. _

Percy cowered, curling into himself.

_Then all he knew was pain. Burning, agonizing pain. There was no comfort, no preparation, just pure _pain_. He supposed he shouldn't have expected anything else; this was a form of torture, after all. _

_Blood streamed down from in between his legs, dripping onto the cold, jagged rock, but he didn't scream. He wouldn't give him the pleasure. His body gave little jerks from the strain. A few weak whimpers past his lips. He couldn't breathe. A scream finally escaped his lips, back arching in undeniable agony. _

Percy pulled out of the memory with a noticeable cringe. Glancing almost frantically down at himself, he was relieved to notice that he _did_ in fact have clothes on. The sarcastic part of his brain thought bitingly: _Oh, how kind of the bastard, to allow an unworthy peasant such as myself clothes. Clothes! _

Despite everything, he could never let go of the cold fury he felt whenever he thought of Kronos. No matter how _shattered_ he was, he would always hold hatred for the man that had all but crushed his soul.

With a ragged breath, he ran a hand over his eyes.

_Everything burned. Percy's eyes blurred with tears. He had never been badly burned before. His powers had assured that, not even with Mount St. Helens had it been this bad. Chemicals splashed against his skin, turning it raw and an angry red. He could swear he heard his flesh sizzling like bacon. His nerves were completely frayed. Withering against the straps that bound him, he shut his eyes tightly as burning liquid splashed against them. Percy let out a small scream, biting his tongue. Suddenly, he felt water get thrown against his skin, almost completely healing the second degree burns. The process continued until Percy fell unconscious._

An ice-colored hand jerk away from sea green eyes as he relived the pain. Shutting his eyes tightly, Percy attempted to relax his tense body. The memories flooded into his brain like a dam had been broken.

_Whapish, smack! Whapish, smack! Whapish, smack! Percy felt as though he was a lion's chew toy. Clenching his teeth together as the Cat O' Nine Tails whapped against his skin, he prepared himself for the next slashes. He had only been down here for a week, and it was seriously starting to get to him. With a shaky sigh, he tried to ignore the welts on his back, hot blood drenching the elastic-band of his pants a dark, unclean crimson. His back arched as the whip struck again, the owner getting more and more frustrated as the victim refused to scream._

Percy's fingers knotted in his hair.

_Craaaaack! Snap! Blood dribbled down Percy's lip from how hard he bit it. He glanced down at his mangled arm with a flinch. Another snap echoed across the echoed across Tartarus as a foot slammed against his ribs. Snap, snap, SNAP!_

No matter how much suffering you go through, you can never let go of the memories that haunt you.

_White hot metal pressed against his skin, the smell of burning flesh heavy in the air. Percy couldn't help it. A loud scream past his lips, echoing across Tartarus. Starring down at his bare chest, right over his heart, with horror, he gaped at his new "decoration"._ _Ώρα, or Time, was branded into his skin, burning a searing red and gold. Eyes flashed incandescent green in anger and pain before something pricked his neck. The world spun and everything faded to darkness. He managed to snarl out "I'll kill you," before his eyes rolled into the back of his head._

Finally, the young son of Poseidon managed to stamp out the flashbacks, breathing ragged and face almost expressionless. Eyes, once so lively, were now dead. A free hand gripped his shirt, right over his heart. _Dad... I'm sorry._

* * *

...Should I make this rated M? I mean, it's not graphic but still...

I feel so mean. Sorry, Perce...

~Loyalty


	5. Chapter 4

I am so sorry about this taking so long, truly. I've been suffering from major migraines lately and writing was the last thing on my mind. Stress because of school work coupled with new glasses equals a very unhappy teen, mind you. Anyway, I hope you can forgive me.

Guest/Anon: Have I ever told you, The Rain of Sunshine Girl, that I love you? No? Well, I do. I'd marry you, but I figured that be a little awkward. I shall settle with giving you a huge "THANK YOU!" and some imaginary balloons. Here, you can keep them. They're sea green, like Percy's eyes.

NightSand: Thanks so much for the review. I really appreciate it. I'm going to mention what I'm rating it below.

To all my other reviewers: I'm going to keep it rated T, but I might change it to M later. The reason is simply because I want to make sure all my readers are able to find my story again. Hope you understand!

* * *

Poseidon paced back and forth across the throne room, the outside world raging with storms and floods. Great tremors shook the earth. His usually handsome face was gaunt and his bright eyes incredibly hollow, a dark, hopeless green. Poseidon's jet black hair appeared more silver with age, and his tan skin was several shades paler. Basically, he looked like hell.

Zeus, who was watching his older brother with slightly worried eyes, cleared his throat awkwardly. "Poseidon…" Poseidon didn't even flinch. Zeus tried again, calling the God of the Seas' name. He didn't answer, frantically pacing still. "Brother!" Poseidon's head snapped up in surprise, face whirling towards Zeus's. His body stiffened. He offered Zeus a tilt of the head, no verbal response. The dark eyes he possessed were hard, no emotions passing through them.

"You—you shouldn't worry about young Perseus so much," he admitted. "You're making yourself weak." Poseidon glared.

"Percy's in Tartarus and you're asking me not to worry?!"

Zeus glared back stubbornly. "Your son," he started begrudgingly. "Is a strong boy, not to mention brilliant demigod. Have faith." Poseidon cringed.

"Even the strong break…"

Zeus scoffed. "You said it yourself, the boy is stubborn."

Poseidon's face seemed to crumble, his emotionless façade shattering. "You didn't hear him. He sounded so… traumatized; you'd think he'd given up all hope… Yet he only asked me to save young Annabeth." Poseidon sighed haggardly. "I cannot reach the part of Tartarus my son is located in." Zeus's eyes widened.

"You know where he's located?!" Poseidon gave him a scathing look.

"Of course not! I just know it is a place I cannot reach. The only way I reached young Annabeth was through some sea monsters that seem to have come to obey me. She was nowhere near as guarded as I thought she'd be. It was unnerving."

"You don't think they let her be taken, do you?" Zeus asked cautiously.

Poseidon shrugged. "It's certainly a possibility. The girl doesn't_ need_ to be guarded, not because she is not important, but because she will always come back to them." Poseidon looked slightly sick.

"What are you implying?'

Poseidon sighed at Zeus's cluelessness. "Annabeth is attached to my son. He is currently trapped in Tartarus, and I have a feeling the girl knows exactly what's happening to him. She will go back to rescue him. We'd have to send in back-up. Not only would they get who they needed, but they'd be able to strike down the most important part of our army. The other five."

"So there truly is no hope."

* * *

Annabeth woke up in a private infirmary room. She automatically knew where she was. Of course she would, she had helped build the place! Olympus. Her startling grey eyes swept the lengthy room, looking at every detail, every item, like it was a possible murder weapon. But really, could you blame her? Her heart clenched in her chest.

She had already woken up a few other times, but she only remembered hazy images and soft voices. One of those voices and faces, she realized, had been her mother. The words "You're safe," and "You'll be alright," had been repeated more than once, and part of her wanted to do nothing more than laugh her ass off. It was a sick, she knew, but those words really didn't fit into her category. The idea of being _safe_ and _alright_ was laughable. She propped herself up on the fluffy pillow, woozy and disoriented. It was strange for Annabeth to feel so slow. After all, she was no Seawee—!

_NO!_

She slammed her eyes shut, her silvery irises disappearing from view. She couldn't afford to think about him. Couldn't afford to remember those gorgeous sea green eyes that were as restless and unpredictable as the sea, colors shifting and changing in the light hypnotically, couldn't afford to let the image of his perfect troublemaker smile, his teeth a bright white against shell pink lips, come to the front of her mind. She couldn't get her hopes up, because she knew, instinctively, wherever her sweet Seaweed Brain was, he would not be smiling. His eyes wouldn't be bright and shining like they usually were, and there was a possibility that they never would again.

_If he is even alive in the first place_, a voice whispered from the back of her mind, taunting and reminding. Annabeth bit back a sob.

_Shut up_, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the door creak. Her body stiffened.

"Annabeth Chase," Poseidon greeted haggardly, running a hand through his greying hair. "Mind if I speak to you?" They both knew he would even if she said no.

"Of course, Lord Poseidon. Do I even have a choice?" Her voice was croaky from nonuse.

Poseidon sighed, "No, I suppose you don't." He sat on the edge of her bed. "Look, Annabeth, I like you. I don't think there is anyone else in the world that's good for him like you are. I know it hurts, but I need you to tell me where he is."

"I don't know," Annabeth told him hopelessly.

"Annabeth…"

"No, listen to me! I don't know where he is!" Her voice turned meek. "I do know what they're doing to him, if that's what you're wondering."

"Who's doing what to him?" Poseidon begged.

"Gaea…has managed to revive Kronos. Not completely, but enough that he has his own body in Tartarus. He took Percy." He put her head in her hands. "He had said it was either me or him; he'd given Percy a choice. We both know…which he chose." Poseidon's shoulders were rigid with tension.

"Kronos? So my father is whole once more?"

"Not exactly… He can't escape Tartarus. But in Tartarus, he is still nothing of what he used to be. I'd say he's around as powerful as Hades, at the moment. He's nothing close to Gaia's power." Poseidon relaxed.

"What is he doing to Perseus exactly?" Annabeth sucked in a breath, refusing to meet the sea god's eyes, so much like Percy's.

"He's…torturing him." Poseidon let out a strangled noise. "Before he gave Percy a choice in the matter, Kronos was taunting us about all the things he'd love to do, all the revenge he could dish out. I wouldn't be surprised if he's stuck to that promise."

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

Annabeth sighed, her pale face faintly annoyed. He sounded so much like her Seaweed Brain that it was almost comical. "No, I don't know. Though I do have a guess…"

Poseidon nodded vigorously, his hair darkening to black. "Yes, what is it?" He sounded giddy and relieved beyond reason. Hope filled his brightening eyes.

"Well, considering it is Kronos that is t-torturing him; he's probably being held wherever Kronos himself was once imprisoned."

"Opsiános…" Poseidon murmured, horror dripping into his tone. Annabeth blinked, confusion coloring her tone.

"Opsiános? I've never heard of it."

Poseidon managed a weak chuckle before answering. "I should hope not. My brothers and I have guarded the secret of Kronos' imprisonment for centuries."

"Opsiános… Obsidian? Why is it called that?"

"The rocks of this area in Tartarus are much like the mineral obsidian in color and texture. Of course, that's not why we cast him there, but for the extreme amount of celestial bronze. It weakens his power, surronding the place like walls." Poseidon seemed rather thoughtful about something.

Annabeth arched a brow. "And? What else, Lord Poseidon?"

"Those walls weaken Kronos. But what about Percy?"

* * *

This is...my worst chapter yet. I'm SOOOO sorry about this! I plan on more torturous goodness soon however, because I feel I'm back in the... "groove". Another thing before I sign off, the Opsiános thing... Yeah, it doesn't exist. If you're a major "exact" type of person, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, but I felt that it was vital to the plot line. Wish me luck, tell me how you feel.

~Loyatly


	6. Chapter 5

My response to all the reviews I got:

_*looks at her story for responses while casually drinking apple juice* 62?! *spits all over her expensive computer* Holy shit! I have to tell Grandma! *proceeds to fangirl and run downstairs to tell her AWESOME grandmother*_

I'm only going to respond to a couple of reviews, considering most were just which you wanted me to do.

**PurpleGirl100:** I really liked your idea! Unfortunately, I had already finished half of this chapter by then. Nontheless, I am going to have some Poseidon and Annabeth angst, as well as a revelation about how Percy did, in fact, escape. No spoilers~ Sorry! But your idea is not going to go to waste, I assure you!

**TearsOfDiamonds:** I agree with you completely. It seems unreal when someone drags out the torture suuuuper long. The only reason I've continued the torture this long is because I figured Percy would be a tough cookie! That...and I really like making the poor boy suffer. But let's keep that a secret between you and me, eh?

**NightSand:** I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MESSING UP YOUR NAME! I'm horrible when it comes to typos and I did fix it! Promise! Thanks for the review!

Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews!

**And a special thanks to Jasmine Nightshade, who helped me find out how to write this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or The Heroes of Olympus. _Ever._**

* * *

Percy kept his eyes firmly on the floor, away from the stunned faces of the Olympians, away from the overjoyed look of Annabeth, just _away_. He didn't know how he got here, on Olympus, snapped handcuffs rubbing his wrists raw. All he knew was that it had to involve that stupid dream. He shivered involuntarily. He didn't want to think about it. Annabeth was the first to speak.

"S-Seaweed Brain?" she asked timidly, eyes wide in disbelief. Percy leaned himself more comfortably against a shining white pillar that held the glass roof above their heads. He offered a lip-twitch attempt of a smile.

"Hey, Wise Girl," his voice was croaky from nonuse, like sandpaper. Suddenly he found himself being attacked by a figure with honey blonde curls. He listened to her hysterical rambling, internally wincing as he felt his ribs being crushed in an iron grip. Gods, that hurt.

The Olympians stayed silent, seemingly allowing the two love-birds to have their long-waited reunion. Percy buried his face into Annabeth's sweet smelling hair, the familiar smell of lemons telling him something he had dreamed of for so long. _You're home._

Still, the lingering despair hovered above his head like a cloud, and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was too good to be true. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. Leaning away from Annabeth, Percy gave her a weak smile. Even if this was a disaster instead of a dream-come-true, he was thankful that he got to see his beautiful girlfriend's face, if only for a moment. This moment, right now, was a miracle itself.

Annabeth glanced up at her boyfriend, who was a few inches over 6' feet. "You look horrible," she commented.

Percy rolled his eyes halfheartedly. "Thanks," he grumbled sarcastically. "Really, Wise Girl, you're making me blush." Apollo cleared his throat loudly, and Percy's hooded eyes snapped towards him, body coiling like a snake's. His jaw tensed. Apollo was watching him oddly stern eyes of his own, calculating and, for once in his immortal existence—serious.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I should check up on young Percy's health, don't you think?" Apollo sounded particularly creepy. Zeus nodded in agreement, an odd smile his face. Percy swallowed nervously.

"Of course," he started, his normal proud tone still intact. Though there was something to it that had Percy on edge. "But once you are well I expect to know the whole truth of this matter." Thunder boomed dramatically. Percy just nodded stiffly.

Apollo nodded, "Good." He turned to Poseidon. "Get your son, then meet me in the infirmary. Alright, Uncle P?" Poseidon nodded, and before Percy could protest, he found himself swept off his feet bridal-style.

"Hey!" he croaked, squirming feebly in the god's arms. "I can walk!" Poseidon gave a very un-Poseidon like smile, wicked and so like Kronos' that Percy shuddered in fear. Before he could even think, Percy found himself in the midst of a nightmare.

The voice that came out of Poseidon's mouth was more like the Time Titan's than his own, if only because the harsh tone that he spoke in. "I won't let you escape; I won't allow it. I must have my freedom!" Suddenly, Percy found himself pushed against a wall. He yelped, cried, kicked, and yes, even screamed, but Poseidon's stone-like grip didn't loosen. His father's own green eyes, the ones he himself had inherited, stared back at him with an odd transfixed sheen. Before he could even look down, Poseidon's trident was sticking out of his upper-body. Blood drenched his shirt, streaming down his chest. He could hear laughter; piercing, high-pitched laughter that made his eardrums pound. It was Annabeth, her face stretched into a wide, demented grin, dead eyes showing only twisted glee.

_"You're a mistake,"_ his father whispered haughtily. "I won't let you end me." The powerful weapon was then twisted around in his chest, and Percy felt like his heart was going to burst from the pain. His world tinged red; he slumped to the floor. Dead. Tons of dead bodies, his friends' bodies, surrounded his own, whispering all his failures into non-hearing ears.

_Seaweed Brain! You have to find the d… Escape route… Walls do not affect…as bad…Kronos. Time…cannot reach. Do not…monsters!_

* * *

Percy clutched at his head, back curved against the obsidian rock that chained him in place. Kronos' unnerving eyes were staring directly at him, sick amusement sparkling in those golden depths. A beautiful woman was gracefully poised beside him, her own dead eyes swirling with fake memories. Glossy black hair was piled atop her head and cupid-bow lips were gently curved up into a cruel, yet highly attractive, smile. "Have nice dreams, sweetie?" Her voice almost made Percy flinch. It was sharp and clear, yet it had an odd echo, like coming from the inside of a tunnel, and it faded in-an-out like a whisper. Talk about a speech problem.

"Mnemosyne," Kronos placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Thank you for your services; you shall be greatly rewarded." Percy's mind whirled. Mnemosyne…Mnemosyne… The Titan of Memories and Remembrance, he realized. Annabeth had told him about all the titans' before, her being one Annabeth had found interesting for a reason that had always escaped him. Now he knew why.

This chick screwed with memories. He felt like slamming his head repeatedly into a wall. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

The Memory Chick's smile grew as she all but purred out a, "No problem." Kronos offered her his own creepy smile. Percy gagged. Was he really going to be stuck with this until he died? Then, he remembered something, something so incredible that he felt like dancing. This couldn't be real…There was no way. This had to be some sick trick! Despite his brain's protests, his heart gave a leap. Maybe… Maybe he had finally had found what he'd been praying for, finally found something to actually be excited about. _Finally._

Was it really, though? Or just some twisted trick that Mnemosyne was dishing out at him? Were the two titans just trying to build up his hope to crush it? One part of him said yes, it was bull. The other part, the part that must be his instincts, was screaming at him to listen to the familiar voice sending him his salvation.

A way out. An escape. He could be free. All he had to do is get out of these chains, and he was home free. Back to his Wise Girl, back to his dad, back to his mom, back to Camp Half-Blood. He could escape all of this. All of it. Sure, he couldn't possibly forget this…suffering… He sucked in a breath.

Gods, he knew that was impossible. Every time he closed his eyes, those images assaulted his brain like billions of white-hot knives. Nonetheless, he could do it, get over this torturous cycle. He had people who relied on him, whether he liked it or not, and the idea of letting them down…hurt a lot worse than what he was going through now. It would prove just how…worthless he was, if he couldn't even find it in himself to protect the people who trusted him so thoroughly.

But…the real, utterly selfish question made him feel a type of dread that had quite literally chained him to this spot for only gods' know how long.

Did he deserve to get out of here? _Did he even want to?_

Like usual, Percy Jackson didn't know what to think. And he really hated being so confused.

* * *

AN: I just have to thank all you guys. Every favorite and review makes me feel like a famous author, and every time I get criticism, I feel like I'm one step closer to becoming a better writer. You guys really know how to make an awkward teen like me feel special. I couldn't ask for better readers!

Thanks so much,

Loyalty


	7. Chapter 6

This is more of a continuation of the last chapter from a certain daughter of Athena, with Percy figuring out the escape route at the end. I'm not quite sure whether or not I'm going to skip to when he's right about to escape, or go through the whole process and waste a couple of chapters. If you have a personal preference, feel free to share.

I do hope this sheds some light on how he got the escape idea. -Personal Note

**Jasmine Nightshade:** I wouldn't say that, you can always improve, but nonetheless: Thanks. That really does mean a lot to me. I'm an adolescent writer looking for opinions, and to get one as nice as that really makes me feel better about my writing.

**PaperFromAshes:** Yeah, I was kinda goin' for a plot twist there! I'm glad to have caught you by surprise! I'm really glad that you think I go more in depth with the torture, because I hate just plain-out gore. There's no plot! And you'll definitely see what's going to go down with the escape in this chapter, I assure you!

**This chapter would not have been possible without Jasmine Nightshade. She gave me this wonderful idea! All I did was add the detail! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Or Heroes of Olympus. I'm not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Annabeth hadn't felt this much hope in a long time. She had to admit, for being Seaweed Brain's father, Poseidon was pretty sharp. His plan…was worthy of Athena, to say the least. And all it took was a certain sleepy God. Pure genius, not to mention resourceful. Still, she wondered how it had come to this. Her working together with her mother's rival. But that didn't matter. Seaweed Brain did. And this might just work.

_If he even stays awake long enough_, Annabeth added mentally.

So, here she was, sitting outside an old mattress house, wondering to herself why a _god_ would ever find it in himself to stay in such a rundown place. Were there even any mattresses in there at all? She shivered as she watched spiders crawl across the building, feeling as though they were somehow looking right at her. Gross.

Still, this was Hypnos, and wherever a comfy bed was, he was sure to follow. He was the God of Sleep for a reason.

With a shaking sigh, she knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. Nothing. _Damn._

Becoming impatient, she pushed open the door, stalking inside the dingy mattress house with her chin held high. What she found…wasn't surprising.

A pale, thin-faced man with prominent cheeks bones was uncomfortably slumped atop a pile of worn mattresses, his eyes half-lidded eyes crusted over with sleep. It was obvious that he was awake, yet at the same time, he seemed in an almost dream-like state. He was like the living dead. Alive physically, but not mentally. It was unnerving.

Annabeth cleared her throat awkwardly before straightening her back. This was for Percy.

Dark, midnight eyes stared at her expressionlessly, like he was looking right through her. Like she wasn't even there. She gnashed her teeth together. Her pride took a blow.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed. The man arched a single dark brow. "You're Lord Hypnos, right?" She had decided to go with flattery, calling the minor god lord and speaking in her most polite tone. The brow rose higher.

"Yes," He drawled lazily, sounding someone who had just woke up for a very long nap. "That'd be me." Annabeth let out a breath of pure relief.

"I—I need your help, sir." Hypnos rose slightly from his crumpled pose.

"Is that so?" Annabeth swallowed, nodding stiffly. "And why's that? Need a nice rest? Maybe a new mattress?" Annabeth almost laughed.

"No, Lord Hypnos. I just need to send a little…message." She hesitated. Hypnos leaned forward.

"I'm guessing this is for Perseus Jackson, Miss Chase?" He sounded vaguely interested. A slight respect was in his voice, directed towards the boyfriend she missed so much. Annabeth offered another nod, ignoring the fact that he knew her name. "I see, and what's in it for me?" Annabeth clamped her lips together. Lord Poseidon had warned her about this. She gripped her backpack strap. Could this really work?

With a shaky breath, she slid of her pack, unzipping it to pull out her bargaining tool. NyQuil. The god's eyes lit up. "Would this do?" She couldn't believe this. NyQuil, really? Of all things!

"I don't know…" He drawled out longer than his usual speech, sounding uncharacteristically sly. She pulled out another bottle, arching her own eyebrows. "Fine," he mumbled. Annabeth tossed the bottles to him. "Make it quick, if you would. This conversation has left me exhausted."

Annabeth blinked. "Uh…how do I…?" Hypnos sighed dramatically.

"Close your eyes and imagine the person who you wish to talk to." She did. "Now, relay the message in your head clearly. I'll do the rest." Annabeth clenched her fists. This was it. This was the way to save her Seaweed Brain.

_Seaweed Brain!_ She called. _You have to find the door. The Door of lýpi̱ is your only escape route to Olympus. The walls do not affect you as bad as you think. Kronos will be unable to follow you that way. Time cannot reach sorrow. Do not even THINK about staying there! I'll meet you at the door. Watch out for monsters!... _She wavered._ I-I love you!_

With a shuddering breath, she blinked open her eyes. Hypnos nodded. "It got through, but it was rough. We were sending it to Tartarus, after all." Annabeth nodded, bemusedly watching the god go back to his catatonic state. She was fine as long as Percy at least got most of it. Now, it was all up to him. Only he could find the door from inside Tartarus, something she probably never could do. After all…

_He was Percy Jackson._

* * *

Percy didn't have nearly as much faith as Annabeth. In all honesty, he really had no idea what the message meant, or who it came from. All he knew was that it mentioned a way out. Now all he had to do was figure out what it was. _Joy._

But he had time. Kronos had gotten bored with taunting him a long time ago and had left Percy to wallow in self-pity. He relayed the message in his head.

_Seaweed Brain! You have to find the d… Escape route… Walls do not effect…as bad…Kronos. Time…cannot reach. Do not…monsters!_

It was definitely a female's voice, and there was only one girl who called him "Seaweed Brain" so affectionately. _Annabeth. _But how could that be possible? His brain hurt just thinking about it. He pushed the mystery aside for later inspection.

_You have to find the d… _Ditch, duck, duke … Door? It was certainly a possibility. After all, The Doors of Death were a major way out of Tartarus.

But that was out of the question.

No one would be there to open it for him, and walking all the way there in his state of body was out of the question. Though the idea of there even being a door was definitely something to chew on. But was there any other doors that were even close to well-known? He racked his poor brain for answers. There had to at least be a small mention of a door in at least _one_ of Annabeth's lessons.

_Time…cannot reach. _He idly remembered something Annabeth had told him once, something that had stuck into his brain for months. It had been right after the Battle of the Labyrinth and while he had never dwelled on it, it had always been there, in the back of his head, a constant reminder of what he had to do if he ever wanted to succeed against Kronos.

_"Remember, Seaweed Brain, time can stop everything but sorrow, only because it always remains. Don't forget your hardships, overcome them."_

The answer popped into his head like millions of Christmas lights.

The Door of Sorrow. Now, all he had to do was find it.

He could dwell on his own sorrow later. He had people who needed him.


	8. Chapter 7

I plan to write a super father/son moment in a later chapter. I just need about 100 reviews (So about 20 more). I mean, I'll write it anyway, but it would be nice to have some drive. *Hint! Hint! Wink, wink!* I'm not pressuring you though. I so plan to write it anyway. It's the moment I've been waiting for since I started writing this thing.

**Fantasy Girl Loves Fantasy:** Percy isn't stupid, nor is he smart. I think, that while Percy's no genius, he does have really, _really_ good instincts. Even throughout Riordan's books, it's not hard to see. So, if Percy does something "smart" I personally think that his "instincts" are telling his senses to "Wake up and remember what he's supposed to." Besides, Annabeth said it. Since when does her NOT listen to Annabeth? I'm glad you like it~

**PaperFromAshes:** My favorite attribute personality-wise has always been his loyalty and selflessness. I enjoy writing every minute of it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Or Heroes of Olympus. I don't have kids, nor am I a man.**

* * *

Percy let out a shuddering gasp, sitting up in a way so ramrod straight that it could've been comical if not for the situation. Cradling his head with his hands, he ultimately _forced_ himself to calm down. He was fine, Kronos wasn't there anymore; _he_ wasn't there anymore. He was almost halfway to where he hoped the door would be, not strapped to a bloody rock. Squeezing his eyes shut, he desperately attempted to push the memories into the back of his head. But the sounds that filled Tartarus made it impossible.

_"You'll be with me forever. There's no escape." A wicked grin. "You and I are the same, you know? Both hated, both selfish." Golden eyes. "I destroy everything." Severe, burning pain. "Everything I touch." A whip, a syringe? "Just like you." Fire. "No one's coming to get you, my dear boy." Agony._

He snapped himself out of it by slamming his head against a shattered pillar. He immediately noticed the images go away. They faded to the back his mind, disappearing from his eye's view.

_But gods, did it hurt._

His ribs hurt, his back hurt, his heart hurt. Really, Percy should've given up a long time ago. He was all but dragging himself to the place where he had _guessed_ the door was.

Yep, he was so doomed. He dimly heard Annabeth scolding him in the back of his head. _Silly Seaweed Brain, giving up already? _

_Yes_, he wanted to scream. _I'm giving up, throwing in the towel! It's over!_ He had repeated the mantra several times, but every time he tried to throw in the aforementioned towel, there her voice was, chastising him for being so weak. He didn't blame her. He was being a total wuss. After all, he was just going to the saddest, most depressing part of Tartarus. No biggie. He almost laughed at his past-self. Where the door really was…was obvious.

At first, he had been extremely confused about how he could find such a place. Not to mention on such short notice. But then it had been obvious. So painstakingly obvious that he had literally laughed his ass off when he realized it. When he had been "escorted"—meaning dragged and poked at with a sharp objects—to Kronos' so-called hideout with Annabeth, he had remembered this extremely cold feeling. It had felt like ice crawling up his veins, starting at his toes and ending at his heart, filling it with such despair that he had thought it would burst. As soon as the feeling had come, it had vanished, leaving a very confused Percy Jackson—which wasn't a new feeling for him.

At first, he had thought that it was just because his panic over being so close to being face-to-face with the titan lord. Now he knew better.

That was the entrance to the Door of Sorrow. Well, at least, he _hoped_ it was.

You could never be sure with the mess known as Percy Jackson's life. Now _that_ was a fact. A fact that he would hate until death.

* * *

Annabeth was running. To who? It was quite obvious. To Percy. After all, she was going back to _Tartarus_ for the boy.

She hadn't seen him yet, but her instincts were on high-alert. And now, her Seaweed Brain-Senses were tingling. He was close. No monsters were at the entrance, which was a surprise, not to mention concern. Monsters should be hounding the place, getting high off suffering and enjoying the view. The idea of them not being there was suspicious, but right now, she didn't care. She was so close, so close to her boyfriend she could already _smell_ him. The smell of the sea wafted across her face, clouding her judgment. _Seaweed Brain_, she thought giddily, not for the first time.

When she had finally caught the outline of body, her heart and stomach were doing vicious somersaults. So, so close…!

Then she was there, leaning over a hunched body in dread.

Gore soaked black hair, creating a messy halo around the obviously male's head, was the first thing she noticed. Her heart soared. "P-Percy?" she stuttered hopefully. The person's head snapped up, and Annabeth's breath caught in her throat. A face stared up at her, molted bruises scattered across its cheekbones and dark circles harshly sketched under the eyes. Though it was obvious as to whom it was, the same handsome face, cute nose, and perfect lips. Her Seaweed Brain. Those eyes… dark, haunting eyes looked into her soul, just as they always had, but she had never seen them look so dead. She slid to her knees.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain…" She mumbled, reaching out to cup his cheek. Percy flinched back, his unnerving gaze resting on her in an unfocused silence. Finally, his cracked lips parted open.

"W-Wise Girl?" he croaked, stare turning into one of shock. "H-How are you…? Why are y-you?" But Annabeth had already attacked him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank the gods!" she sobbed. Before Percy could open his mouth to speak again, Annabeth's lips had crashed into his. It had been a one-sided thing, despite the fact that he had wrapped his arms around her waist. Percy did not kiss back. When Annabeth had noticed this, she had pulled back. Tear were streaming down Percy's face, washing away thin strips of grime and blood. Burying his head into the crook of her neck, he stayed silent, but his shoulders shook. Annabeth simply stared dumbly at him, in total shock.

Finally, after a brief minute, he finally spoke. "I've missed you," he told her weakly, trying his best at a smile. Annabeth sniffled.

"Silly Seaweed Brain," she murmured fondly as he buried his face into her hair, not worried the slightest about dirt or blood. "I've missed you too." They both stayed silent after that, perfectly happy to stay in each other's embrace, if only for the moment. It was all they could deal with. Inner demons were something they truly could not handle. Not for a long, long time.

But there wasn't time to heal for heroes.

* * *

It's a little weak, but hey, what's a gal gonna do?

~Loyalty


	9. Chapter 8

A guest gave me nine reviews today. Nine. Excuse me as I go fangirl in a corner with a grinning, meowing cat. Yep, just going to go do that.

**Oh, Great Amazing Guest Who Gave Nine Reviews:** I'd love to answer and respond to everything, but alas, I'm far too lazy. About Annabeth's POV however... I'll see what I can do. I have a hard time with her character but I definitely see your point and'll try my best to fulfill your request. However, the next chapter is solely going to be based on Father-Son fluff between Percy and Poseidon. Still, I'm definitely planning to add some Annabeth angst in the future.

**SilSha: **I like you. Just putting that out there. ADD for the win!

**Split Syllables: **I'm glad you think that! I was so worried about the reunion! Thanks so much, you have no idea how much that means to me.

**Jasmine Nightshade:** Don't be too disappointed with this chapter! More is to come with Kronos and Gaea, that's a promise!

**PaperFromAshes:** Thanks. That really means a lot. I was so worried about it.

* * *

Percy leaned heavily against Annabeth, feeling completely useless. This feeling wasn't exactly uncommon to him—he wasn't good at everything—but this was getting ridiculous. He had tried to tell her he could walk perfectly fine, really, he had. Though finally after almost falling flat on his face, he had relented to allowing himself to lean on her shoulder like an incapable. It was obvious that the only reason he had made it this far was because of pure adrenaline.

Percy sucked in a breath as a shot of pain crawled up his spine. Oh great, he had almost forgot. His back was still messed up from a certain fond memory with his grandfather. _Just perfect._ Annabeth glanced at him in concern. "Are you alright, Seaweed Brain?" Percy nodded shortly, trying to give her smile. It turned out like a twisted grimace.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Wise Girl. Just…tired." Annabeth bit her lip. _He sounds like he's in pain_, she thought worriedly. _Seaweed Brain…_

On the outside, Annabeth kept her façade of unawareness and smiled back. "It's a good thing we're almost there then." Percy offered another nod. They stayed in silence the rest of the way there, sucking up comfort like leeches. They both needed it.

Slowly but surely, they were going to get to their destination.

When they had finally reached the cursed door, Percy was drenched head-to-toe in sweat. Annabeth gently helped him sit down. His face was a striking white, all except for his flushed cheeks and nose. You couldn't even hear him breathing, and if wasn't for the steady rise-and-fall of his chest she would have already begun freaking out. She placed her hand on his forehead, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You're burning up…" she murmured. "Damn, ambrosia is definitely out of the question on this one." She reached into her backpack, pulling out a half-filled bottle of water. This could do.

"It's not cold," she admitted to the half-coherent son of Poseidon. "But it should help." Unscrewing the cap, she placed the bottle to his bloody, cracked lips.

He drank greedily, his already drooping eyes falling shut. His stiff posture relaxed. Annabeth sighed in relief, pulling back the water bottle and screwing on the cap. Her brow furrowed. Percy had only drunk about a quarter of water. Her mouth opened before shutting hastily. She would have told him to suck it up and drink some more, if it weren't for the pained twist of his mouth and ragged breathing. He was obviously in a very uncomfortable slumber. Annabeth pushed some hair from his eyes.

"We're almost there, Seaweed Brain. Everything's going to be _just fine_." But she knew it was a lie.

* * *

The gods were in turmoil. Even Ares was biting his godly fingernails in waiting for the arrival of Annabeth Chase and hopefully, with her, Percy Jackson. They all stared at the large, majestic stone door that was known as The Door of lýpi̱, or Sorrow. The door was a heavily guarded secret that only the Greeks themselves knew, not even the Romans knowing about this great yet dark entrance to Tartarus. While it was certainly safer than The Doors of Death, if not completely desperate, they could not accessible. Only the ones feeling true sorrow could enter, god or mortal.

All the gods were roughly brought of their musings, however, as the powerful doors creaked open. Apollo immediately rose from his throne, as did Poseidon. They both looked uncertainly at the door along with the rest of the Olympians. Apollo glanced at Poseidon, if his cuz was seriously injured… Would his Uncle P be able to handle it?

A tired Annabeth appeared at the doorway, hair mused. A taller figure was leaning heavily against her side, on arm haphazardly thrown around her gently curved shoulders. Everyone stared the figure with shock. Percy Jackson. Poseidon took a step forward with Apollo rushing to him. The hero looked more than battered. His black locks were so caked with dried blood that they created a gory crown around his head. Blood soaked his clothes in several spots and he basically didn't even have shoes. He was extremely bruised and scratched from head to toe. More dried blood was on his lips, trailing down to his chin. His face was white as a ghost, his eyes so dark and exhausted that a few gods winced sympathetically. Apollo quickly helped Annabeth, taking Percy's full weight. He offered the broken teen an overly-cheery smile.

"You look like shit, dude," he told him. Percy just nodded slightly, looking extremely pained. The green-eyed teen winced as quiet coughs racked his frame. Apollo frowned. "We really should check you out. The infirmary's up stairs. Uncle P?" Poseidon glanced at him briefly before turning his gaze back to his son.

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think I should check up on young Percy's health, don't you think?" Apollo sounded particularly creepy._

"Yes?"

_Apollo nodded, "Good." He turned to Poseidon. "Get your son, then meet me in the infirmary. Alright, Uncle P?"_

"Help me take Perce upstairs, hm?" Percy clenched his fists. This all seemed too close to the nightmare the Memory Chick gave him. He shivered involuntarily. Poseidon gently picked his son up bridal style. Percy's head spun as he turned a shade paler. _No, no, no…_ He squirmed feebly in his arms. Poseidon glanced down at his son. Percy whimpered slightly, only loud enough for the God of the Sea to hear.

_"You're a mistake," his father whispered haughtily. "I won't let you end me."_

"Son," he murmured softly. "It's okay, alright? You're fine." Percy bit his lip, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

"Liar," he managed to croak out before he passed out from exhaustion and pain.

* * *

Kronos grinned from in Tartarus. Yes, this was great. This was perfect. The boy was broken, the boy was untrusting. The boy was a _lost pawn_. They might not have him anymore—not at the moment—but he was there's for the taking. _Their little hero._

* * *

This, and I'm not just saying this, is my WORST chapter by far. I had such a hard time with this moment, and it's kind of rushed. I really just wanted to move on to the bigger stuff, that way I can start a plot-twist later on. So yeah, don't be too disappointed. More's to come.

~Loyalty


	10. Chapter 9

The last chapter go royally screwed up and didn't show on my story. So if you haven't read chapter 8, you might want to get to it.

Now, reviews:

**NightSand:** I'm really glad you think so! That means a lot, I had really thought that I'd bombed that chapter.

**rosee-1518: **I'm glad you think it's well written. That probably one of the best things you could tell me.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT.**

* * *

The green eyed teen woke up in a soft bed. His back, while aching, felt better on the fabric than when he was standing up. A small sigh escaped his lips as he cuddled closer to the feather-like fabric. Apollo let out his own sigh in frustration; he had hoped the boy would stay incoherent for a while longer. Hoping Percy was still muddled, he reached to remove his shirt. He had to get a closer look at his wounds. For all he knew, Kronos could have done something to prevent godly power to heal him. Or even worse, it could possibly_ harm_ Percy to even use it. Apollo started to tug up the shirt, making sure to be extremely gentle to not touch his cousin's broken body.

Percy flinched when he felt a hand start to lift up his shirt. He bit back a whimper, panicking despite himself. "Don't touch me," he mumbled weakly, struggling against the gentle hand that was keeping him from hurting himself further. He was so confused. Where was he?

Apollo frowned in concern, looking down at his baby cousin. He called out to Poseidon, who was nervously standing behind the shut door that separated him from the room, "Uncle P, get in here!" Poseidon was by his side in a heartbeat, eyes frantic. "I need you to keep cuz here calmed down, alright? I don't want him to accidentally hurt himself." Poseidon nodded, eyes showing anxiety.

"Of course, nephew," He quickly knelt down next to his son. Percy dimly felt a new, stronger godly presence by his side and shuddered like a cornered animal. Poseidon winced at the look on his demigod son's face, resting a hand on his tangled hair. "Perseus," he said softly. Percy's eyes fluttered open a crack before shutting themselves again in exhaustion.

"D-Dad," his lips twitched in a slight smile. It left as quickly as it came though, as he felt a hand tugging at his shirt again. He squirmed in discomfort, swallowing a cry. Apollo immediately pulled away. Poseidon stroked his hair, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly. His hair was longer than he remembered, but he guessed that made sense. It was resting just above Percy's collarbone, and now that it was so long, it actually appeared curly. Bloody black curls looked like thorns surrounding his head. Poseidon flinched at the thought. What had is son gone through?

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Apollo clasped his hands together loudly. Percy cringed, curling into himself, his face now buried into the fabric. "Percy?" The young demigod shook his head vehemently. He clearly didn't want to go through with this, his mind completely overloaded with memories he'd rather forget. This had to be some twisted trick, it had to be… Right?

Yes, that was it. Any minute now this dream would turn into a nightmare. His father would tell him just how worthless he was, and he would be unneeded. _Unwanted._ His body offered a slight tremor. Percy didn't even notice the extremely pained expression of his father, looking at him with sadness his muddled mind wouldn't understand.

Father leaned down to son, giving Apollo a look that clearly stated: Get out. Apollo nodded in understanding, backing out the door to wait in the hallway.

With a ragged sigh, Poseidon shut his eyes, feeling older than he had in a long time. "Perseus," he started again, opening his eyes again after a few brief seconds. Percy recoiled. No response. Suddenly, without any clear warning, Poseidon hefted his son up in a sitting position by his shoulders. Percy yelped, surprised and pained. His green eyes flashed open, hysterical. Tears welled up in those same eyes; his body flinching back like someone would when expecting to be struck. Before he could jump into action, however, Poseidon had wrapped his only demigod son in a warm embrace.

Wide eyed, Percy attempted to stare at his father. Little shuddering gasps wracked his form. "W-Wha—?" Poseidon cut him off.

"I'm sorry, son." Percy's whole body went stiff. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I didn't come to get you. I'm sorry that I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry." Percy stayed silent.

After several excruciating seconds, Percy relaxed. "_It hurts_," he whimpered. Poseidon's eyes softened.

"What does?" Percy couldn't help it; he let out a bitter laugh, one that sounded much more like a sob. He was falling apart.

"That's a stupid question, Poseidon." Poseidon winced, pulling back from the hug to look the demigod full in the face.

"Percy," It was Percy's turn to wince.

"I," he seemed to be in an internal struggle. His shoulders slumped, a defeated expression on his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Poseidon blinked, stunned.

"What?" Poseidon was frozen to his spot.

"I'm a nuisance, a bother. If—If I had just d-died like the Great Prophecy said, you wouldn't even have to deal with this—a falling-apart-at-the-seams son! Annabeth wouldn't be so miserable; the gods wouldn't have to waste their time… I'm just screwing everything up!" He sucked in a breath, seeming to crumble into himself. "I-I'm sorry, Dad." His shoulders shook with suppressed sobs. Percy was sure he was just messing up his back and ribs even more—not that he even cared. Hot blood trickled from a wound in his back from his hunched position. He didn't notice. Poseidon, however, did, and was inwardly panicking.

He had to fix this. "Percy, son, look at me," his tone was demanding. Percy glanced at him, sea-colored eyes rimmed in red. Poseidon's heart broke a little. "It's not your fault, okay?" Percy just shook his head. "No, listen to me! It's not your fault." He offered him a smile. "I'm glad you're okay, alright? I was so relieved when you walked into the throne room, alive and breathing. You're not a nuisance, or a bother, don't ever say that. Annabeth, the gods, they've all been so worried about you. Don't make their concern in vain." Slowly, Percy nodded. Poseidon gave him another smile.

"Good. Let's get you checked out, hm?" Percy turned the color of ice.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this, making Percy really break down was too good of an opportunity to miss. Especially with his mood-swings. This was definitely a success. There was some things I wanted to add in, but I figured I didn't want it to be a run-on of fluffy moments.

Next chapter is probably going to be Apollo assessing and treating Percy's injuries. But I'm not quite sure about whether they're going to find out or not about the...sexual assault. I might add a mildly graphic memory too, but that all depends. I'd definitely have to bump it up to M if I did. Tell me what you think about that. The chapter after the tenth one is going to most likely be Annabeth's POV, with a hint of Percy's.

I'll keep it at that for now.

~Loyalty


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, I had answered reviews, but... They got deleted. Along with my chapter. Your going to have to forgive me for not answering them. Sorry.

**I DO OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT. I AM NOT A MALE. WHY WOULD I DO A REPORT ON MYSELF? (Seriously, I did a report on him in Literature.)**

* * *

Percy's whole body was rigid with tension. His eyes were wide, peering up at Poseidon with a frightened expression. He appeared almost childlike, looking much like a kid who was afraid of being scolded, but a lot worse. Poseidon's smile slipped away from his lips. "Percy?" he questioned softly. Before he could inquire anything however, Apollo swept dramatically into the room.

"Someone called for a checkup?" Percy flinched, before nodding slowly. His white lips were pressed together into a thin line. His form shivered slightly, and his flushed cheeks were flashes of crimson across his icy skin. Apollo noticed, but didn't question him openly. "Well then, let's get to it!" Percy leaned his back against the headrest of the bed, unsure on what to do.

"Good," Apollo slipped his hand under the hem of Percy's shirt. The teen winced away. Gently as he could, Apollo pressed his middle and pointer finger against Percy's side, in between two ribs. The son of Poseidon let out a faint sound of discomfort, but otherwise did nothing. Apollo pressed his fingers further, feeling an edge of one rib in particular. Percy cried out in pain, doubling over slightly. Poseidon flinched.

Apollo's brow furrowed, lifting the ragged shirt up to reveal the said bones. You could see a faint outline of a few of them, but it was obvious that starving Percy hadn't been on Kronos' agenda. However, that wasn't what Apollo was focusing on. Black and blue bruises traveled up Percy's sides, painfully obvious. A few gashes were also slashed clumsily across his torso, oozing blood and a clear liquid. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, looking at each injury with a barely controlled rage. Percy cowered slightly against his father's gaze, averting his eyes to a blank wall. Apollo glared at Poseidon fiercely, a look of disapproval on his face. Poseidon forcibly relaxed.

"I'm going to have to ask you to try to remove your shirt, okay?" Percy nodded, trying to keep calm.

"Yeah, sure," he slipped the article of clothing over his head, tensing as the rough fabric scratched at his back. He bundled up the stiff cloth under his fists, keeping his eyes on a blood stain. He didn't want to see their reactions.

Apollo and Poseidon both stared at the brand mark that marred Percy's chest with remorse and disgust. How could this happen to a child, to nothing more than a boy? They felt sick.

It was pitch black in color, and incrusted in blood as if someone had carved into it to make it deeper. The Greek word for "time" stood proudly just over his heart. It had obviously healed over, leaving it more like a slightly indented tattoo than a brand. Apollo cleared his throat. "I'm going to have to take a look at your back before I heal anything, alright?" Percy nodded again, twisting his back towards Apollo with a noticeable cringe. The Sun God's breath got stuck in his throat.

Big, reddish-purple bruises the size of apples littered his mid-back, along with tons of cuts, from shallow to deep. One spot in particular—near his navel— appeared to have a majority of the skin peeled off, dried and new blood caking the wound. the smell of rotting flesh was noticeable. Percy hid his face with his hair.

When Poseidon finally noticed, his face turned as white as Percy's. His horrified gaze attempted to search his son's eyes, only to find them mostly hidden by his hair. The parts he could see were squeezed shut. Percy's hands shook. "It's not that bad," he mumbled hopelessly.

"You're right," Apollo agreed. Poseidon stared at him. "It's not bad, it's worse." Percy flinched. Apollo sighed, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll try to heal this up, along with your ribs; then I'll do a full evaluation." Percy's eyes snapped open. The God of Medicine began to chant softly, with the teen watching in fascination as his wounds started to heal. A golden light wrapped around both him and Apollo. The wounds, after a few minutes, stopped healing midway through the process; Apollo looking clammy as a god could.

"That's the best I can do," he admitted guiltily. "It won't allow me to heal you past that. I guess that means water's out of the question too." Percy rolled his shoulders, feeling his skin prickle in pain. The knives were gone. His ribs were obviously still very tender, and he knew they could break again if he wasn't careful. Nonetheless, a sigh of utter relief passed his lips as he sunk into the mattress below him.

"Thanks," he breathed, eyes fluttering shut. Apollo smiled, a real gentle smile, one that for once wasn't blinding.

"Just get some sleep, kid. I don't need you to be awake for the evaluation." Percy mumbled in approval, sounding similar to '_Mm'_. Curling on his side, he finally allowed his coiled body to relax.

When both gods could hear soft, steady breathing, they finally let their expressions crumble. "Chaos," Apollo cursed quietly, venom dripping from his voice. "How the Tartarus could we let this happen?!" Percy shifted in his sleep, nose wrinkling, but otherwise didn't stir. Poseidon sunk next to his son on the bed, pulling a lock of hair away from his eyes.

"I don't know," he sighed, stormy eyes looking down at Percy in grief. "Is there anything else you need to check?"

Apollo shrugged. "I'd like to check his temperature and his throat, too. Some burns, maybe." He ran a hand through his stunning gold hair. "But no, there's not much else to check without using more of my godly power, and no mortal can have any more than I've already gave him in this condition. It could prove to be fatal." Poseidon nodded tiredly as Apollo rested a palm on Percy's forehead. The boy murmured in his sleep, looking faintly uncomfortable. Apollo frowned. "He's burning up," he mumbled.

A few minutes later, Apollo had a piece of wet cloth in his hand. He handed it to Poseidon. Resting the cloth on Percy's forehead, the God of the Sea stayed close to his son as possible, feeling overprotective. Percy moved closer to the warmth instinctively, shivering. With one last look at the two, Apollo cleared his throat. "Call me if you need me; I should probably tell the other Olympians of Perce's status." Poseidon just bobbed his head in understanding.

It wasn't till ten minutes later that Percy started to talk.

* * *

I HAVE A CONFESSION TO MAKE.

I'm only like 12-13 years old. So the fact that you think this story is good despite my young age and minimal writing experience, means a lot. Thanks, you guys. Oh, and I have a shout out for Auto Correct, it's my savior. Anyway, thanks so much, really. You guys are great.

~Loyalty


	12. Chapter 11

**Split Syllables:** Thanks. I'm not very good at emotional stuff, so I can't say much, but I'm really glad that you think I have talent. I hope that when I get into high school there's a creative writing program, though I probably wouldn't be able to write the goreish stuff I do now. For you know, not wanting to seem unstable. Apparently, kids aren't supposed to know how to write like I do. Oops.

**NightSand:** Thanks! And I'm sure you're good at writing things too, just differently. We all have our different styles.

**Number1PJAfan:** Holy crap... Whelp, there goes my selfesteem. That's really cool! You are so lucky! Good job, man!

**Shelby:** I doubt it. You're probably a whole lot better than me.

**not signed in:** Heh heh, well, I guess I just enjoy writing gory scenes... I can't help it! Which is odd, considering in real life I'm pretty squeamish. Thanks for the good luck~

**HERE ARE SOME REVIEWS FROM CHAPTER 9 (TECHNICALLY 10):**

**MTrenchRox:** You and I must think a lot alike.

**fantasy girl loves fantasy:** I'm glad you think it's so smooth. I really work for that.

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain:** Yay! Cookie!

**PercyJacksonObsession:** OHMYGODS, I KNOW YOU. I fav'ed one of your stories. Wow, I would have never really expected to get a review from you. O_O This is a surprise. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story.

**Christinazhangs:** How are you confused?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY PLOT. **

* * *

At first, it had only been senseless mumbling. Random slurred syllables and murmurs of non-connecting words were all that had come from Percy's lips. Poseidon hadn't though much of it, figuring that, like most demigods, Percy was a restless sleeper. After all, he didn't seem to be having a nightmare. Still, there was that nagging voice in the back of his head that was telling him something bad was going to happen. And that voice, Poseidon reasoned, was usually right. So he stayed, and watched.

Eventually, Percy started to shiver even more violently than before. It was wracking his fragile frame with convulses, and the Sea God was worried that he might hurt himself. Of course, before he could wake his son up, it all took a turn for the worst. "Let me go…don't touch me…" Percy let out a pained whimper, back arching. Poseidon's eyes widened in alarm.

"Leave me alone…stop it! Stop, stop, stop!" His son cried out, struggling against invisible bonds. He had flipped onto his stomach, and his whole body gave agonized little jerks. Poseidon moved to touch Percy's shoulder, but as soon as his fingertips touched bare skin, his son let out a small scream, eyes moving rapidly behind closed lids. He jerked his hand back, as if he had been slapped.

"Percy," he begged. "Wake up!" Percy didn't hear him, and curled up into a ball.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me…" he mumbled, expression twisted with misery. _"H-Hurts…"_

Poseidon found himself flinching at how small Percy appeared to be. He almost looked…frightened? It was odd. The only thing Percy had been truly frightened about since he had got here was physical contact. He wasn't touching him anymore, so that wasn't it. He couldn't tell if it was a wound or memory of receiving one that had him like this. He could be clutching the injured appendage, which he wasn't, but really, that didn't mean anything. Poseidon had watched over Percy before when he had nightmares, but it had never been this bad. So what…?

"Not dirty! V-Vir—!" Percy's voice dropped. The Sea God paled, looking down at Percy with a question he didn't want to know. He reacted horribly to physical contact, and had never had such a low view of himself until now. Maybe he didn't want to know, but he had to. "I'm sorry," Percy sobbed quietly. Poseidon's already broken heart shattered.

"Percy," he spoke aloud, desperately trying to shake his son from whatever was hurting him. It didn't work too well, but after a few fast-thumping heartbeats, Percy sat up ramrod straight, gasping for air. He groped at his ribs, as if the pain was fresh, and his eyes were wild. After a few wrenching coughs, he quieted down to tiny puffs of air. Poseidon stared at him, dreading…

Percy glanced at him, "Yes?" His voice was hoarse, and it sounded painful for him to speak at all. Poseidon ignored the sardonic tone, staring at him with an unreadable expression. It was almost like the first time they had met on Olympus; Poseidon being as mysterious as the sea. But it wasn't like the first time, and Percy wasn't safe for harm like he had been before. Not yet.

"Perseus…" his voice was impassive, but there was something in his eyes that didn't fit the image. Panic. Pure raw panic that set Percy on edge. "What exactly happened in Tartarus? Did Kronos," Percy flinched. Poseidon cleared his throat to start over in a stronger voice, and the one single emotion in his green eyes vanished. "Did Kronos do anything other than…?" Percy got the point, and his eyes darkened to a stormy green.

"He nearly drowned me in blood, branded me like an animal and gave me hallucinations that would make Ares flinch. But…did he…do…_that_?" He sounded strained, "Once or twice." He shifted awkwardly, wincing as he did. Poseidon stayed silent for a long time before his façade finally crumbled. His face dropped, and pure horror spread across his rugged features. Percy noticed, and despite himself, his eyes softened. "It's okay," he told him, lying through his teeth. "I'm fine."

Poseidon quoted him from earlier, "Liar." Percy cringed guiltily. With a small sigh passing the owner's lips, a callused hand rested on Percy's shoulder. He eyed it warily, before glancing up to meet the Sea God's gaze. "It'll be alright," the normally calm god sounded desperate. Percy smiled unconvincingly, rolling his shoulder to get his father's hand off of it.

"Yeah," he whispered. "It'll be fine." Percy noticed Poseidon's skeptical look. He clumsily bumped his shoulder against the Sea God's, winking. His eyes brightened to his glimmering, uncontrollable emerald, and his lips quirked into a smirk. "I _am_ your son, after all." Poseidon chuckled.

"That you are," he agreed. He ruffled his hair, wrinkling his nose. "You know, Apollo's right, son, you look horrible." Percy huffed.

"And that's so my fault. Sorry, I'll try to find a shower next time I'm in Tartarus!" Poseidon's eyes rolled in their sockets.

"Just go take a shower, before I give you one myself." Suddenly, Percy's hair was completely soaked, dripping thin streams of pinkish water. He was clearly caught off guard. Poseidon grinned.

"Hera's going to kill you for this mess," Percy told his father dryly.

"I don't doubt it." Percy moved to get up, "Oh, and Perseus?" The teen blinked, tilting his head at Poseidon. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Percy stayed quiet for a long time, maneuvering himself to the bathroom door. He chewed on his bottom lip. His face finally lit up into a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But seriously, Dad, cut it out with the chick flick moments! You're starting to sound like Mom!" Snickering at the spluttering Poseidon, he opened the door and slammed it dramatically behind him.

"Teenagers," Poseidon muttered.

Percy smiled from inside the bathroom. Maybe, just maybe, this could work out. If he couldn't get over this for himself…he'd do it for them.

Besides, who else was going to protect them from sappy monologues?

* * *

I think... this might be the end. I really like how this ended, and I'm worried adding another chapter would just ruin the setting. I know I said I would add Annabeth's POV, but I don't know. I like how I left it off.

So, thanks, dear readers, it's been fun.

~Loyalty


End file.
